The invention relates to game software for displaying a display image obtained by perspectively transforming polygons in a virtual space onto a plane and for displaying a gaze position at which a player should gaze. Particularly, the invention relates to game software for shading off images of polygons on a front side or a rear side of a gaze point.
“Game software” in the specification includes program itself and various kinds of data related to the program if necessary. It is not always necessary to relate “game software” to the data, but “game software” has always program. And, “the related various kinds of data” may be stored in a memory means, such as a ROM disc, together with the program. Furthermore, these data may be stored in an outside memory means so as to be freely read out through a communication medium means, such as the Internet.
In various kinds of recent games, many polygons are located in a virtual space, and a display image obtained by perspectively transforming the polygons onto a screen plane from a view point, that is, a so-called real-time three dimensional computer graphics, is displayed on a monitor so that a player can enjoy the game in a three dimensional space. In such a game for displaying a 3DCG, such as a game for taking aim at a target for getting it down, a gaze point at which a player should gaze (“the gaze point” hereinafter) may exist in the virtual space to be displayed on a screen.
When staring at a point in a three dimensional space, a person generally brings the depth thereof into focus and sees the objects on a front side and a rear side of the point dimly due to being out of focus. In a display image obtained by applying planar perspective transformation to the above-mentioned virtual space, but, a player does not dimly see (the image of) polygons on the front side and the rear side of the gaze position in the virtual space even if the player stares at the gaze position, such as an aim since the respective polygons are perspectively transformed onto the screen plane regardless of the depth direction and the monitor itself is almost planar. Due to the reasons, a real mood can not be given to a player, and such a game may lack an interest.
Then, the object of the invention is to provide game software for displaying an image obtained by shading off the polygons on at lest one side of both front and rear sides with respect to a gaze position in the virtual space.